Random Royai
by TheHawksEyes
Summary: It's just a royai that i wrote. Not really special, but still good.


It was raining. The air was thick with huge droplets of water and most of the ground had puddles.

Roy sighed as he noticed it but had no time to dwell on it as the phone rang. "You've got to stop calling me during work hours." He said.

"Yeah, but its fun!" Maes Hughes, Roys best friend, said and began to talk about his wife, daughter and anything else that struck his fancy. "You're not listening, are you?" He asked abruptly.

"What? Oh? Yes I am" Roy said, lacking conviction. Hughes was silent for a few seconds but said shrewdly, "You're looking at her again, aren't you?"

"Mind your own business." Roy said grumpily. "She looking back?" Hughes asked.

"Of course not" Roy asked, sounding outraged. "Poor you, oh, and stop pretending it's not me. I bet they all know it's me you're talking to, especially her." Hughes grinned.

"That was a low blow. Now if you excuse me I have work to be doing." Roy said. "More like, watching her again," Hughes managed one final dig before Roy put the phone down.

Hughes, however, was right. Roy glanced at his paperwork once then immediately went to looking at her. Her being his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

He couldn't help himself. She was neither beautiful nor did she put on tonnes of makeup to hide that fact but that was what was best about her.

Hawkeye looked up at the clock, "Well I'll be leaving." She said and grabbed her coat. Black Hayate, her small puppy, wriggled around her feet and Hawkeye picked him up, carefully cradling him. Roy felt a spurt of envy at the dog and wished he could be held by the lieutenant as lovingly as she held the dog. Then he felt ridiculous at feeling jealous towards a dog. Shaking his head, he got back to work.

Hawkeye stepped in to the thick rain and put her hood up. Carefully shielding Hayate as best she could from the rain, but as she walked through the park as she always did, she dropped the small pup.

A thin, almost femine man leant on the tree. He had dark hair, leaping every where and despite the weather wore a sleeveless top that showed his belly and a skirt. But the thing that had shocked Hawkeye was the ouroboro on his thigh. The sign of the homunculus.

"Go get somebody, boy" She crouched and whispered to Hayate. He looked at her, questionly. "Roy, go get Roy!" She told him urgently and he barked once and set off.

"Hoping for somebody to save you. Well that somebody can't do anything in this rain, can he now." The homunculus said in a mocking tone.

She drew out her gun and pointed it at him, "Who are you?" She whispered, terrified but not showing it.

"Envy, my dear. And I'm gonna guess you know all about us" He said and smiled a cruel smile.

She shot him. Squarely in chest and he fell back a step. Blood spurted out his chest but his grin remained.

He walked forwards, laughing despite the torrent of bullets heading his way, each on hitting its mark. "Haven't you heard, we don't die." He laughed and grabbed her

"Hayate?" Roy said surprised. He could swear Hawkeye took him with her. The dog yapped at him and bit on his trouser leg, pulling urgently. "Oh no. She's in trouble isn't she?" He said and without his coat, he followed the dog.

They reached the park and Roy gasped at the sight before him. The lieutenant was pinned to a tree, blue in the face from the hand around her neck, which was belonging to no other then… Himself.

"Perhaps it would be better like this," The doppelganger crooned, "It's just a noble sacrifice Riza. Dear, dear Riza, hang in there, you'll soon be finished." And burst out cackling.

Roy snapped his fingers and cursed when no flames appeared. Of course, the rain! He should have learnt from his battle with scar.

He reached for his gun and remembered to late he forgot that as well as his coat. But no way was he going to stand and watch as his lieutenant got killed by his look alike.

He ran towards the man and punched him in the jaw. There was a satisfying click and the man dropped Hawkeye, although she instantly crumbled to the ground where Hayate nuzzled her.

"Hello colonel, come for a fight?" He said and punched Roy in the stomach sharply, causing him to keel over.

"No look alike of me is ever going to get the better of me!" Roy shouted and bought his knee up, in between Envy's knees. He collapsed.

When he looked up, he no longer had the face of Roy. It was a face he knew only to well. "Can't hit your own lieutenant, can you" Envy cawed as his body shivered and changed.

Roy bought his arms up to block against the barrage of blows that were to surely come/ He looked up when they didn't to see Hawkeye's, no Envy's body shudder twice and blood seep out of the two bullet wounds.

The real Hawkeye sat crouched, holding another gun, staring with grim determination. Envy turned back to his first with thick spiky bangs and a lot of flesh on show.

"Well, you know what. I just realized I don't care. Catch you later." He a nonchalantly but Roy caught the flash of fear in his eyes.

Roy ran to Hawkeye, who was struggling to get up. "You okay?" She mumbled. He nodded. She suddenly collapsed into his arms.

He held her there for a minute then made up his mind. He bent over, his lips brushed against hers. A smile appeared at her lips.

"You're awake, aren't you?" He said blushing. She nodded ever so slightly, her eyes still shut.

Then she leant up and kissed him again, longer this time and, for both of them, more exhilarating.

"We better get to hospital, then, "Roy murmured. Hawkeye nodded and staggered up. Leaning on one another, more then just support, they stumbled to hospital.


End file.
